El incio de Un Nuevo Juego
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: El alice game termino,pero, sin que nadie se imaginara algo, un juego nuevo estaba a punto de surgir.-¡la muñeca no esta!-...-estoy aqui- -Si-Shinku!-
1. Chapter 1: La mañana Perfecta

**Cap.1 : La mañana "Perfecta"**

Un dia soleado muy bonito, los pajaros cantan, las ardillas bailan, el cielo muy azul y con una que otra nube alrededor, un dia perfecto, y Jun…

-aaaaaaaaaaah! -

Y Jun ya despertó, se podría decir que es un dia normal.

**Hace 5 minutos…**

En la cocina de la casa, para ser específicos en la mesa, estaban tres muñecas sentadas y al frente de estas cada una tenia un trozo de pastel con fresas arriba.  
-soy mayor que tu, asi que por lo tanto reclamo tu fresa como mia, chibi-ichigo – dijo una muñeca con un vestido verde y cabello café, ojos, izquierdo verde y derecho rojo, al mismo tiempo que con su tenedor le quitaba la fresa a la muñeca de vestido rosa  
-no es justo Suiseiseki, la fres es mia – reprocho la pequeña muñequita rosa  
-hermana, dale su fresa a Hinaichigo, no seas inmadura – espeto una muñeca muy parecida a Suiseiseki, pero a diferencia de ella, llevaba un traje de dos piesas, parecía muñeco, pero no, ella era ella (N/A:que especifica soy qe barbara! xD), sus ojos estaban al contrario de los de su gemela, el izquierdo rojo y el derecho verde –Nori-san nos dejo cuidando la casa, mientras Jun y Shynku duermen, asi que callense -  
-no hasta que acepte lo que digo -  
-Suiseiseki – llamo su hermana  
-que sucede Souseiseki –  
-yo opino que le devuelvas su fresa -  
-Hmp, por que -  
-mira – Souseiseki señalo a Hinaichigo, a la cual, se le estaban inflando los cachetes y sus ojos verdes se comenzaron a llenar de agua (N/A: lease lagrimas), junto sus manos en forma de puño en su pecho, hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar  
-genial Suiseiseki, ya la hiciste llorar -  
-la fresa…QUIERO MI FRESA – gritaba Hinaichigo llorando – buuu…era mi fresa! -  
-CALLATE CHIBI-ICHIGO!, ES SOLO UNA FRESA – Hinaichigo se callo por un momento, Souseiseki, mejor se hizo a un lado  
-so…lo u-una fr-fresa – balbuceo la pequeña y lloro de nuevo  
-MIRA! – le grito la caztaña – NISIQUIERA ME LA HE COMIDO – le mostro el tenedor, por un segundo Hinaichigo sonrio – pero no te la dare – termino de decir y quito la fresa de su vista  
-QUIERO MI FRESA!! – y siguió llorando  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

-QUIERO MI FRESA!! -

Una caja en el fondo de la habitación de Jun se comienza abrir y de su interior sale una muñeca con un traje y gorro rojo, con detalles de pequeñas rosas, con cabello muy rubio y bonito atado en dos largas coletas, salió completamente de la caja y se inclino a buscar algo dentro de la misma, saco un baston, un pequeño baston justo de su tamaño, con el cual se dirigió abrir las cortinas.

-Tan temprano, y ya están peleando – dijo con voz cansada – que no se pueden llevar bien, tendre que despertarlo -

La muñeca con ayuda de su bazton movio desde abajo las sabanas del chico para tratar despertarlo  
-Jun – dijo moviendo un poco su bazton pos debajo de las sabanas – Jun ya amaneció -

En la cama unas sabanas se revolvían, sin embargo, la muñeca no recibia respuesta

-Jun, levantate! – dijo un poco mas fuerte – tonto dormilon – dijo para si misma y empeso a escalar hacia arriba de la cama. Se coloco frente a Jun, el cual dormía plazidamente y a sus anchas, sin pensar lo que le esperaba, la muñeca tomo con las dos manos el pequeño baston, agarro impulso y le pego a Jun en la frente  
- aaaaaaaaaaah! – Grito Jun sentándose en la cama

Si, asi fue como todo sucedió todo, y como Jun despertó, sin embargo, ese golpe no era el único que le esperaba esta mañana, para el, tal vez, seria la peor de todas las mañanas de su vida.

-quiero mi te – exigió Shynku – y será mejor que bajes, Hinaichigo esta llorando -  
-NO ERA NECESARIO TU BAZTON! – grito Jun, y después callendo en cuenta de lo que Shynku dijo, la miro algo raro.  
-¿por que me miras asi? – pregunto la muñeca al mismo tiempo que bajaba de la cama  
-tu preocupándote por los demás, eso si que es algo extraño -  
-sus gritos y lloriqueos, me despertaron – dijo ella – es molesto estar escuchándola cuando llora, asi que date prisa y baja de inmediato, por que ya quiero mi té – se acerco a la puerta, tomo su bazton y como pudo, firo la perilla de la puerta, la abrió y salió dando un portaso.

-si, pensé que seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad – se dijo Jun, resignado se levanto de la cama, se dirigió a su armario, tomo lo primero que vio, y se comenzó a vestir

Shynku venia bajando las escaleras, y diviso a Souseiseki sentada en un sofá con cara de aburrimiento, paso a un lado de ella y se sento en el sofá frente al televisor, tomo el control remoto y la prendió.

-Shynku -  
-mmm – fue lo único que contesto, dando a entender que la escuchaba  
-kun-kun, pasa mas tarde, ¿no es asi? – termino preguntando la muñeca azul  
-hoy hay maratón – fue lo único que dijo para quedar ipnotizada completamente por la televisión y su marioneta favorita  
-supungo que ya se desconecto – suspiro Souseiseki para ver la televisión, obvio, menos emocionada que Shynku

-Buenos días – mustio Jun, el cual se encontraba al pie de las escaleras  
-buenos días – contesto de igual forma la muñeca del sobrero negro  
-shhhh – fue lo que pronuncio Shynku sin despegar la mirada de la televisión  
-lo había olvidado – dijo Jun – hoy era su bendito maratón -  
-si lo mismo pensé yo – dijo Souseiseki

-NO TE LA VOY A DAR! – se escucho el grito de Suiseiseki desde la cocina  
-buuuuu, quiero mi fresa! – dijo Hinaichigo entre sollosos

-SALGAN DE AHÍ INMEDIATAMENTE – grito Jun  
-SHHHH – dijo mas alto Shynku  
**-es increíble –** pensó **– la casa bien se puede estar quemando y ella no deja de ver a ese bendito perro –**

Dos muñecas salieron de la cocina y caminaron hacia Jun, que aun permanecia al pie de las escaleras, Hinaichigo tenia sus ojos inchados por tanto llorar, y la expresión de Suiseiseki era de completo fastidio.

-¿Por qué estaba llorando Hinahichigo? – pregunto Jun  
-eso no te interesa chibi-niño – respondió la verde de mala gana  
-ella…me…quito mi fresa – dijo hipando levemente Hinaichigo  
-que te he dicho sobre molestar a Hinaichigo – reprendió Jun a Suiseiseki  
-que no lo debo hacer por que bla bla bla, y por que soy mayor y bla bla bla, y por que debo cuidar de ella y bla bla bla, y por que debería ponerle el ejemplo –  
-nunca supiste que eran los bla bla bla, verdad? -  
-claro que no, hablas muy extraño para ser un chibi-niño – lo ataco  
-ahora veo por que no te soportan – contraataco el  
**-deberia ir por mi fresa?-** pensó la pequeña Hinaichigo **–creo que si, de todos modos, no van a notar que me fui –** comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos, sin despegar la vista de Jun y Suiseiseki los cuales seguían peleando **– ya voy, mi querida fresa –** entro en la cocina y se perdió totalmente de vista

-y por eso, concluyo que la fresa es mia – dijo Suiseiseki orgullosa de su monologo, y es que desde que comenzaron a pelear, ella le daba miles y miles de excusas para que ella tuviera la fresa – asi que chibi-ichigo, no puede hacer nada -  
- te parece que, tener el cabello café, vestir de verde, no tener nada que ver con el rosa, y no ser una llorona compulsiva, son aptitudes que TU tienes para poder quedarte con la fresa -  
-por su puesto que si – dijo feliz  
-eso no tiene nada que ver, Hinaichigo, aver… ¿Hinaichigo? – vio el lugar vacio donde la muñeca rosada estaba hace unos minutos, y se preguntaba a donde podría haber ido  
-LA CHIBI-ICHIGO ME TRAICIONO!- grito indignada Suiseiseki  
-Hinaichigo no es como tu – le espeto Jun

La muñeca sin hacer caso del comentario de Jun corrió hacia la cocina esperando ver a su amada fresa aun en el tenedor, y pues, lo que vio, fue algo casi como lo que esperaba, solo que con una ligera variante.

-CHIBI-ICHIGO! – grito  
-mmm- "dijo", al no poder pronunciar palabra alguna por que?, pues por que sus cachetitos se encontraban sumamente inflados y de su boca salía lo que parecía, el mango de un tenedor, sip, Hinaichigo tenia la fresa en su boca  
-NO PUEDO CREERLO!, OOOOH, PERO ME LAS PAGARAS! – sentencio Suiseiseki, tomo su pastel ya sin fresa, y se lo avento a Hinaichigo, esta nisiquiera se movio y el pastel le dio en la cara, comenzó de nuevo a llorar pero también tomo un pastel, con intención de tirárselo a Suiseiseki, pero, ella se izo a un lado, y a quien le toco el pastel fue a Jun, quien iba entrando a la cocina  
-ñejejeje – rio malvadamente Suiseiseki y se posiciono a un lado de Hinaichigo – yo, si fuera tu, hiria corriendo con Shynku -

Y la pequeña muñeca sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la sala y abrazo a Shynku, llenándola de pastel.

-por que hiciste eso? – pregunto Jun a Suiseiseki  
-ñejejejeje – rio nuevamente – muere chibi-niño! – chillo antes de salir corriendo de la cocina, no sin antes, embarrarse de pastel intencionalmente – ñejejeje – rio otra vez

Y desde la sala

-JUN!- grito Shynku

-o dios – pensó, y sin mas que decir, salió de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

**Em…em…mi primer Fic de las Rozen, esta algo corto, pero es que, estaba viendo la tele y me iba en el viaje xD**

que les pareció?  
¿Qué le dira Shynku a Jun?  
¿Por qué Suiseiseki se lleno de pastel?  
¿Hinaichigo realmente es una muñequita inocente?

**La netta…no se xD, pero todo puede suceder, no?**

pues, si mas que decir, solo, dejen review's, con sus opiniones y sugerencias, la vda, todo es bien recibido ^^

**Si mas, Sayonara!**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Las 7 muñecas juntas?

_**Hola hola gente, pues, aquí esta el capitulo número dos, espero que les guste, a mí, no me gusto mucho que digamos, pero siento que hice un buen trabajo jajaa…quien me entiende vda?...bueno disfrútenlo.**_

_**  
Rozen Maiden y sus Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 2:¿ Las 7 muñecas Juntas?

Jun entro sigilosamente a la sala, el televisor se encontraba apagado, era raro, puesto que hoy había maratón de Kun-kun era mal augurio (N/A: mala suerte, un signo malo, y todo lo referente malo xP) y sobre todo, que no hubiera un solo ruido le decía que algo andaba verdaderamente mal en ese lugar.

-Sakurada Jun…- se escucho hablar a una gélida y seria voz

-S-Shinku…q-que su-sucede? – pregunto Jun algo nervioso

-ponte frente al televisor – ordeno

Hizo lo que le demandaba la muñeca, camino a paso lento y se puso frente al televisor, ahí pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de Shinku en una mueca de enfado, aferrada al pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la muñeca estaba Hinaichigo y sentada junto a Shinku, se encontraba Souseiseki y su hermana enganchada de su cuello.

-kya!!! Es el chibi-niño asesino! – grito Suiseiseki, aferrándose más al cuello de su hermana

-Suiseiseki, suéltame – dijo su hermana

-nooo!, me comerá me comerá! –

-no es un caníbal hermana –

-no vez que por eso me lleno de pastel!, me quería comer TT-TT –

-nos quería comer? – pregunto Hinaichigo inocentemente – entonces…tu me llenaste de pastel porque…me querías comer – sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas e hizo un puchero de querer llorar

-y-yo no… es que el chibi-niño me amenazo y por eso te llene de pastel… - se excuso la muñeca

-Jun – hablo Shinku

-s-si? –

-donde esta mi te? – pregunto ella

-**sabia que algo me faltaba… muñecas endemoniadas **- t-tu te?... n_n' pues… como baje a ver a estas dos – dijo señalándolas con el dedo – no…nohicetute –

-ve, y hazlo ya!, y luego vienes y lavas nuestros vestidos – demando Shinku

-pero… -

-pero nada, anda ya, y conecta el televisor, cuando Hinaichigo corrió hacia ami, lo desconecto –

-**por eso no estaba viendo al bendito perro ese **– está bien – dijo él a regañadientes y se dirigió a conectar la televisión – ya vuelvo con tu te – salió rumbo a la cocina no sin antes ver a Suiseiseki y esta lo miro y sonrió malvadamente –** maldita muñeca, uno de estos días **– pensó y se encerró a preparar el té de Shinku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-el juego va a comenzar ya? –

- cuando antes mejor, necesitamos solo a una de ellas –

-entonces, tu también te unirás al juego? –

-por su puesto…solo espero que no aparezca la 7ma muñeca, porque si no, arruinara todo –

- tan segura estas que ganaras en este juego? –

-por supuesto que sí, este es mi juego, y no será como la ultima vez –

-espero que ganes, me costó mucho sufrimiento traerte de vuelta –

-padre, me convertiré en Alice, cueste lo que cueste –

-eso espero Barasuishou, confió en ti niña mía –

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-aquí está tu té – dijo Jun con fastidio

- aja – Shinku seguía en Kunkunlandia y solo se limito a estirar su mano y tomar su taza

-me voy – mustio el

-cofcof…chibi chibi – dijo burlonamente Suiseiseki

-que quieres muñeca fastidiosa –

-se te olvida algo ijijijiji – Suiseiseki levanto una pequeña canasta con ropa dentro – aun no lavas nuestras ropas –

Hasta entonces, Jun se dio cuenta que todas las muñecas estaban solo con los "trajes" de fondo, un poco sonrojado, tomo la canasta y se retiro a lavarlos, luego de un rato volvió y vio que todas seguían viendo el aparato del demonio (televisión), paso y se fue de largo.

-saldrás? – pregunto Shinku

-me asombras, pensé que no quitarías tu vista de enfrente por nada –

-solo pregunte por que quiero mi vestido –

-sus vestidos están secándose, luego van por ellos y se los ponen – dijo calzándose los zapatos

-a dónde vas Jun? – cuestionó Hinaichigo

-a la biblioteca –

-pero es sábado –

-sí, pero no sé si te acuerdes, no fui todo un semestre a la escuela –

-ya entendimos chibi humano, vete que nos desconcentras – dijo Suiseiseki con enfado

- ya me voy, pero no porque tu digas – salió de la casa y las muñecas se quedaron viendo el televisor

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-salió – dijo una apacible voz

-crees que es el momento –

-padre te mando solo a acompañarme… no hagas preguntas donde hay respuestas obvias –

Desde un tejado, dos figuras se dibujaban, un conejo enfundado en un traje muy elegante, y una figura un poco más pequeña, una muñeca de blancos cabellos, ropas en su mayoría, violeta, y con parche en su ojo izquierdo.

-aun no es tiempo – prosiguió la muñeca – aun faltan 2 y sería mala educación llegar antes que ellas –

-ya veo – contesto el conejo sin siquiera mover los labios

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-el chibi humano me las pagara –

-Suiseiseki –

-que quieres hermana –

-te pusiste el vestido al revés – dijo Souseiseki

Después de cómo…2 horas después de que Jun dejo la casa, las muñecas se dignaron a cambiarse, y entre tanto alboroto, por ver quién iba a bajar los vestidos del tendedero (N/A: así lo llama mi madre…no sé como se llame realmente xP) optaron por que Suiseiseki sería la más apta para bajarlos, cayendo tres veces, a la cuarta consiguió bajar todos los vestidos.

-yo sé lo que hago Souseiseki – mustio Suiseiseki y se volteo el vestido

-como digas…nee Shinku –

-mmm… -

-sentiste eso tu también? –

-si…-

-LA MAS LISTA DE LAS ROZEN MAIDEN HA LLEGADO! –

-kanimi-chan! – Hinaichigo corrió a la sala

-otra chibi chibi – dijo Suiseiseki e igual que Hinaichigo se dirigió a encontrarse con la otra muñeca

-pensé que ya la habíamos derrotado – dijo Shinku

-lo mismo pensé yo… el juego de aquella vez, fue algo extraño –

-lo sé, pero ella no es una de nosotras, no sé como volvió –

-tranquila Shinku – calmo Souseiseki – todo va a estar bien si nos mantenemos unidas –

-eso espero –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ka-na-ri-a! – deletreo una muñeca, de cabello entre gris y azul, y vestido amarillo, la cual traía un paraguas en una de sus manos

-kanimi! – grito Hinaichigo

-jajajaja, te seguiré llamando chibi chibi! –

-dejen eso – Shinku y Souseiseki venían entrando

-Shinku – Kanaria corrió y abrazo a la muñeca – explícales a estas irrazonables, que mi nombre es Kanaria –

-eso no importara después, estén alerta – intervino Souseiseki

-alertas para que… -

Un ruido muy fuerte se hizo presente en uno de los cuartos, las 5 muñecas corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provino dicho ruido, al llegar, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con que el espejo se encontraba brillando.

-Shinku –

-Suigintou –

-supongo que ya lo sentiste –

-si, así como tú también –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-entonces…-

-ya es hora –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo, se comenzó a nublar, las nubes, se pusieron grises y los truenos inundaban el ambiente, la luz en la casa de Jun se apago y dejo a las muñecas a oscuras, la puerta de entrada se abrió abruptamente y el sonido retumbo en toda la casa, las muñecas corrieron para ver quien estaba ahí, aunque Shinku, Souseiseki y Suigintou tenían una idea de quién podía ser.

-hola – dijo gélidamente

-Barasuishou – dijo Shinku

-así que no me han olvidado –

-olvidarte! – grito Suiseiseki – como vamos a olvidarte si gracias a ti casi perdemos a la chibi chibi y a Souseiseki –

-hola Suiseiseki – pronuncio – me alegra que me recuerdes –

-que es lo que quieres –

-despacio Shinku, no hay que tener prisa – cristales violetas atravesaron el suelo llevándose todo a su paso

-Hinaichigo – Kanaria ayudo a la 6ta muñeca a alejarse de los cristales

-gracias Kana-chan –

-ya explícate – exigió Suigintou

-la última vez, la 7ma apareció, no dejare que ocurra de nuevo…-

-de que estás hablando –

-simple Souseiseki…esta vez jugaremos mi juego…un nuevo juego esta a punto de comenzar…y todas ustedes, lo tendrán que jugar…quieran…o no –

-un… -

-nuevo –

-juego? – dijeron Shinku, Suigintou y Souseiseki

-así es, uno, en el que las reglas, no existen –

-a que estás jugando –

-a nada pequeña Hinaichigo, yo solo quiero ser la Alice que mi padre soñó –

-tú no puedes convertirte en Alice, ni siquiera eres una Rozen –

-por eso mismo Kanaria, por eso, vamos a jugar mi juego –

Alzo su mano y todo el lugar se lleno de una luz violeta muy intensa, las Rozen, sintieron que algo con ellas no andaba bien, pues sentían cambios en sus cuerpos, Barasuishou traía algo malo entre manos, y ellas, ya estaban dentro de su juego, un juego, del que no sabían absolutamente nada.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Qe les pareció? Espero qe les haya gustado jejeje, me inzpire en uno de mis tantos viajes y ps salió esto**_

_***Kanimi – Carne de cangrejo…es qe volvi a ver Rozen y woo, jajaa vi qe asi le dijo Hinaichigo a Kanaria y dije…tengo q ponerlo y lo puse xP**_

_**Joluro, hermanetto este va especialmente a ti ^^ espero qe te guste**_

_**Aclaracion: en el anime, Kirakishou hace acto de presencia y toma junto con Lap Place las rosas misticas de Hinaichigo y Souseiseki, aki eso no pasa, solo pasa que Barasuishou se destruye como consecuencia de haber tomado las 7 rosas misticas, Lap Place si sabe, que, si obtiene las rosas misticas su cuerpo no lo podrá soportar, aquí el…luego les cuento xP, y también Souseiseki e Hinaichigo tienen sus rosas. **_

_**Y pues sin mas qe decir solo agradecer a los que pasan a leer**_

_**Javi-chan:**__** jajaja, sii, Hina-chan tiene un yo escondido malvado xP, espero qe leas la conti y te agrade**_

_**JoLuRoO:**__** lo del maratón, me vino de repente jajaja pero estuvo kuraaz xP y espero que esta parte también te guste**_

_**Dudas, Sugerencias y Opiniones además de comentarios…dejar Reviews! jejeje**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima**_

_**Shasad Naoko.**_


	3. Cambio

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Rozen Maiden y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de PEACH-PIR, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Cambio.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-según las leyes de Kepler…entre más lejos este un planeta del sol, más despacio avanzara, pero si esta muy lejos, como es que en unas partes avanza mas rápido? – Jun se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela un poco fastidiado por los libros que tenía que leer, en realidad le gustaría estar con las muñecas, era mas divertido escuchar como hacían desesperar a Hinaichigo que estar leyendo leyes de un señor que publico hace siglos y que a él de nada le servían si no era científico – bueno…una vez mas – se dijo resignado y tomo el libro – primera ley, puede resumirse de la siguiente manera: ___los planetas en su desplazamiento alrededor del Sol describen elipses, con el Sol ubicado en uno de sus focos, lo que significa que… no entiendo nada de esto – se dejo caer sobre la mesa haciendo un ruido sordo que hizo que en cuestión de segundos la bibliotecaria se apareciera detrás de unos estantes indicándole que se mantuviera en silencio, Jun se asusto al ver a la mujer y mejor prosiguió con su lectura, terminaría rápido y luego volvería a su casa, tal vez después de pelear un rato con las muñecas comprendería mejor su lectura._

"_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"

-y piensas dejar tus cristales por doquier? – pregunto el conejo viendo de arriba abajo la casa

-que aguafiestas eres… - la muñeca alzo su mano nuevamente para remover los cristales y dejar todo como antes – deberíamos irnos, los humanos no tardaran en llegar – dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta dejando al gran conejo detrás de ella

-todo ha tomado ya su curso pequeñas Rozen, su padre estaría muy feliz de verlas como son ahora…pero la muñeca caprichosa no las dejara muy fácilmente… - e igual que la muñeca Laplace se fue por la puerta de salida no sin antes echarles un último vistazo a las Rozen, ahí mismo en el portal se inclino a forma de despedida y desapareció cerrando la puerta con él.

A unas cuadras de la casa venían caminando muy sonrientes una pareja de jóvenes, Yamamato por fin se había decidido invitar a salir a Nori aunque no todo había salido como planeo, en su cita derramo un cono de nieve sobre un señor, de los nervios tiro un vaso de agua y le cayó a Nori encima, él pensó que se enojaría pero su reacción fue echarse a reír, lo que sorprendió mucho al chico, al final decidió llevar a la chica a su casa después de la desastrosa pero entretenida cita.

-fue muy divertido Yamamoto, aunque la parte donde derramaste agua sobre mí no me gusto mucho, pero aun así fue gracioso –

-lo siento Nori…yo…yo estaba algo nervioso –

-no importa – dijo la chica y se acerco a su mejilla dejando un cálido beso – espero que lo podamos repetir pronto, nos vemos – regalo una sonrisa a Yamamoto y camino hacia la entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta y desapareció de los ojos del chico

-m-me beso…YAHOOOO! – Yamamoto se fue por toda la calle gritando que era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, mientras que Nori se quedo unos instantes recargada sobre la puerta con una enorme sonrisa

-después de todo es buen chico – susurro para si misma – bueno…debería darle a Hina-chan sus fresas…hoe…debería estar aquí – Nori se extraño del porque Hinaichigo aun no había ido a encontrarla – Hina-chan! – grito pero sin resultados, así que decidió subir al cuarto de Jun para ver si ahí estaba junto con las demás muñecas

-como nos cambio esa muñeca tonta! – escucho detrás de la puerta de su hermano, no parecían las muñecas, las voz era de mujer, pero no de una muñeca

-Suiseiseki cálmate, gritando no arreglaras nada, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por qué le vamos a decir a Jun –

-poco me importa el chibi chibi Souseiseki –

-calladas las dos –

-pero Shinku… -

-oigan…puedo pasar? – Nori escucho el nombre de las muñecas y se fue acercando mas y mas a la puerta hasta estar a milímetros de ella – Hina-chan traigo tus fresas –

-Nori-chan! – grito quien debía ser Hinaichigo – déjame ir!...suéltame…que me sueltes! – al parecer forcejeaba con alguien mas para salir del cuarto, se escucho un golpe seco y una pequeña risita seguido de un golpe, Nori estaba cada vez más nerviosa

-Hina-chan?... –

-Nori, si quieres entrar debes prometer que veas lo que veas no vas a gritar –

-qui-quien eres? – pregunto muy nerviosa

-soy Shinku, promételo –

-bien, lo prometo – la puerta se comenzó a abrir poco a poco y Nori avanzo con miedo y se introdujo en el cuarto de su hermano, por un momento no vio nada pero después vio salir de debajo de la cama a 3 jovencitas y a otras 3 sentarse sobre la misma

-hola Nori-chan! – grito una de ellas, la dueña de unos cabellos dorados rizados

-Hi-Hinaichigo? – la joven asintió y ella dio el grito mas estruendoso que se pudiera imaginar

-yo sabía que algo así pasaría – dijo una rubia de coletas

"_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"

-deberían dar premios por estudiar teorías sin aplicación cotidiana – Jun iba camino a su casa refunfuñando por su suerte, un no lograba entender lo que los libros decían y la próxima semana tenía un examen y estaba hecho un lio de información, sin tomar en cuenta las veces que la bibliotecaria lo reprendió por hablar en voz alta o simplemente porque se lamentaba en susurros – estoy en casa! – grito con su cansancio habitual y dejo sus zapatos en la entrada junto con su mochila – Nori…Shinku…alguien! – entro en la sala y no vio a las muñecas, primera cosa extraña, era sábado y aun no terminaba el especial del perro detective – Nori tengo hambre – dijo camino a la cocina, pero cuando entro no vio a nadie – donde rayos se metieron – reviso incluso el patio y como último recurso le quedaban las habitaciones de arriba – Nori si están jugando no es divertido sabes, tengo hambre y estoy cansado – llego a la pieza de su hermana donde toco y toco y nadie le abrió

-aun ciento esto algo incomodo –

-no te quejes, así es como son las chicas de verdad… aunque en realidad si es incomodo – escucho una plática en su habitación y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta

-Nori estas…aquí – sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que se le saldrían, vio a su hermana sentada en el suelo con algunos vestidos y blusas de ella y sobre su cama estaban 6 jovencitas, todas vestían ropa de Jun y todas se le hacían conocidas

-Shi-Shinku? – pregunto a la chica que traía un pantalón negro y camisa del mismo color con una gorra sobre su cabeza y dos coletas fuera de esta

-hola Jun – saludo alegremente

-co-como… - un ruido seco hizo Jun al caer inconsciente al suelo y fue rodeado por las muñecas

-realmente no me sorprende – dijo una chica con cabellos entre blancos y grises que vestía con un short y una camisa verde de Jun

-a nadie Suigintou – le dijo Shinku e indico a todas que le ayudaran a ponerlo sobre la cama

-problemas drásticos exigen medidas drásticas – dijo Kanaria – Nori, podrías hablarle a Mitsu por favor? –

-que es lo que tienes pensado hacer? – pregunto Souseiseki

-ya lo veraz – la antes muñeca sonrió ampliamente mientras esperaba a que Nori marcara

" _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"

La cabeza le dolía mucho, pareciera que le dieron un gran golpe, despertó aturdido y sobre su cama, recordó de inmediato, vio a Shinku y las demás muñecas… lo ideal era no llamarlas muñecas, ahora eran… ¿humanas?, asustado bajo corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con una sala totalmente desierta, el peluche de kun kun estaba sobre el sillón, al parecer todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

-Nori-chan, me das unas fresas por favor? – escucho que decían al otro lado, para ser específicos en la cocina, imagino que era Hinaichigo, aliviado siguió hasta donde escucho la voz, abrió la puerta de golpe con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su rostro

-Nori no me vas a creer, soñé que las muñecas ya no eran muñe…cas – 6 de las 7 Rozen estaban sentadas a la mesa, unas preocupadas, otras asustadas y un par enojadas, paradas a un lado estaban Nori y Mitsu muy sonrientes.

-ah Oni-chan – dijo Nori – veo que ya despertaste… te diste un gran golpe –

-quien iba a pensar que con solo ver unas cuantas chicas en su habitación Jun caería de golpe al suelo – dijo Shinku quien vestía un pantalón azul marino, una blusa roja y dos largas coletas

-tu tonto sirviente no resiste las emociones grandes – añadió Suigintou que vestía con un pantalón negro, una blusa morada y una diadema negra con rosas moradas

-¡¿Qué rayos les paso? – grito Jun – como es que….ustedes… -

-ya no somos muñecas chibi chibi, ¿Qué no vez? – le dijo Suiseiseki vestida con una falda verde y blusa del mismo color

-está un poco aturdido – defendió Souseiseki a Jun, esta vestía con un short blanco y una blusa azul

-aun si no somos muñecas, Kanaria sigue siendo la mejor – dijo ella misma, aunque el atuendo de Kanaria seguía siendo algo parecido a un vestido, Mitsu logro hacerlo ver lo más normal posible convirtiéndolo literalmente en un overol amarillo

-por lo menos ahora si llego totalmente a la mesa! – decía una sonriente Hinaichigo que vestía igual que Kanaria un overol rosado, peinada con unos broches del mismo color en su cabello

-Barasuishou nos convirtió en chicas – decía Shinku – ella dijo que otro juego estaba por comenzar, el de ella –

-aun así, no puede iniciarlo si las 7 Rozen originales no están juntas – agrego Suigintou

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto Jun ahora preocupado

-es una regla simple que nos rige a todas – dijo Souseiseki – si Barasuishou consigue encontrar a Kirakishou su torpe juego podrá dar inicio y cosas extrañas podrían pasar tanto en el campo N como en su mundo –

-por eso es importante que la encontremos antes que ella – agrego Souseiseki

-mientras lo hacemos… ¿podrías llevarnos a dar un paseo? – pregunto inocentemente Hinaichigo, a lo que todas las muñecas asentían, solo Shinku y Suigintou se miraban entre si

-podría ser una buena oportunidad para ver si siendo humanas somos igual de agiles – dijo Suigintou

-si, tienes razón – le reconoció Shinku – así veremos hasta donde podemos llegar –

-entonces habrá que humillarnos – dramatizo la de ojos magenta, ambas chicas se acercaron a Jun misteriosamente

-Jun, se bueno llévanos a pasear, vamos – dijo Shinku

-llévanos no seas malo – dijo Suigintou

-pero…un momento!... ¿tu qué haces aquí? – le pregunto a la peliblanca

-después de todo son mis hermanas – dijo ella – no dejare que alguien más les haga la vida de cuadritos –

-supongo que… tienes un poco de razón – admitió Jun - ¿creen que sería bueno sacarlas? – pregunto a las chicas

-seria genial para ellas tener un poco de aire fresco! – apoyo Mitsu

-podría ser bueno para ellas – apoyo Nori

-está bien… vamos – Jun camino pesadamente delante de las chicas, Hinaichigo y Kanaria lo seguían de cerca dando saltitos, sin duda seria una larga tarde y aun no había comido

"_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"

En algún lugar del extenso y cambiante campo N se encontraba una muñeca, la muñeca falsa que todas las Rozen odiaban, junto a ella estaba Laplace, ambos pensando, pero cada uno en cosas diferentes, Barasuishou cerró su único ojo visible por unos momentos, en ese lapso de tiempo grandes cristales crecieron a su alrededor sobresaltando un poco al conejo con traje.

-¿en que piensas? – le pregunto

-será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé –

-¿el qué? –

-encontrar a la séptima Rozen, jamás ha dado la cara, y no tengo ninguna referencia –

-pronto la encontraras – apoyo él – quizás se presente ante ti sin que tengas que esforzarte –

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto la falsa muñeca

-las Rozen la buscaran también, si estas al pendiente de ellas, encontraras a la séptima sin mucho problema –

-tal vez tengas razón – sonrió satisfactoriamente haciendo crecer más cristales – sería posible divertirme con los humanos? –

-no creo que sea recomendable – el conejo se alejo lentamente de la muñeca sin voltear atrás, ella lo miraba con enojo hasta que se perdió de su vista

-lo hare quieras o no – una sonrisa siniestra se pinto en su rostro y fue hacia un espejo – no tardare – susurro para después desaparecer

"_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"

-podrían dejar de correr así! – gritaba Jun – ya no son muñecas! –

-chibi chibi ahora tenemos piernas y experimentamos lo débiles que son – le dijo Suiseiseki comiendo un helado

-aja, y por eso quieren convertirse en Alice – ironizo el chico de lentes, la muñeca cambio su expresión a una sombría y triste – yo no quise… -

-nosotras no queremos ser Alice porque eso nos llene, si no para hacer feliz a Padre – susurro alejándose de Jun, él se quedo unos momentos pensando en las palabras de la chica, le costaba trabajo creer que ya no eran muñecas, ahora eran humanas, y debía admitir que unas muy bonitas, Suigintou tenía ojos muy bonitos y Shinku se veía hermosa… ¿hermosa? Desde cuando a Jun le parecía hermosa la 5ta Rozen, sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente alejando esas ideas de su cabeza, mientras el luchaba consigo mismo, alejadas del ruido que hacían Hinaichigo, Kanaria y Suiseiseki, estaban las 2 antes mencionadas, se preguntaban si podrían hacer lo mismo que cuando eran muñecas.

-nos quedaremos toda la tarde parada una frente a la otra sin hacer nada? – pregunto la de ojos magenta

-espero el momento justo – rebatió la rubia – sería muy tonto empezar de un momento a otro y dejarnos a la vista de todos, además, si no me equivoco tu tienes que prepararte para no gastar tanta energía de Megu –

-hmp… como si esa humana me importara – renegó y se volteo – avísame cuando sea el momento apropiado – rezongo

-lo hare – confirmo la otra, Shinku se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, no debía excederse, solo probaría sus habilidades como humana, no debía alarma a Jun, así que si no peleaba enserio el anillo no tomaría tanto de él, sin darse cuenta se encontraba mirando a su "esclavo", se veía cansado pero feliz, al parecer no le desagradaba tanto la idea de cuidarlas, algo llamo su atención, observaba insistentemente a la verde, algo dentro de ella grito y se enojo

-¿celosa? – pregunto Suigintou a sus espaldas, ella rápidamente volteo y negó

-no me interesa en lo mas mínimo el tonto esclavo, solo está para servirme… prepárate – dijo poniéndose de pie

-ya era hora – suspiro la otra – Meimei –

-Hollie – ambos espiritas artificiales aparecieron ante ellas y chocan en una pequeña riña

-veamos qué podemos hacer ahora – dijo la peli blanca con un poco de malicia, unas pequeñas alas negras crecen en su espalda haciendo también que sus ropas cambien por el vestido que normalmente usaba como muñeca

-que interesante – dijo Shinku sacando su bastón, y al igual que su hermana cambiando su ropa por la misma que usaba antes

-¿entonces… puedo jugar? – pregunto Souseiseki quien tenía entre sus manos sus enormes tijeras

-hmp, me da igual – contesto la de alas, de un momento para otro las tres muñecas comenzaron su inocente juego, pétalos de rosas, plumas negras y cortes por aquí y por allá era todo lo que se oía y se veía alrededor de las muchachas, al no ser muñecas tenían mayor alcance, pero ahora por ser humanas tenían menos resistencia y sus heridas dolían mas, Jun se dio cuenta de lo que hacían porque le brillaron los dos anillos, se levanto y fue corriendo a ver que estaba sucediendo, encontró a las tres muñecas batiéndose en un pequeño duelo, observo de lado a lado el parque cuidando que nadie las descubriera, sintió algo extraño dentro de él al ver como Shinku caía al suelo debido a un ataque del ángel negro, no le tomo importancia y solamente siguió observando el espectáculo, pero sin que nadie lo esperara largos cristales surcaron el cielo cortando el aire aterrizando entre las tres jovencitas que solo pudieron esquivarlos.

-¿pero cómo? – pregunto Suiseiseki quien llego algo agitada a un costado de Jun

-Barasuishou – siseo peligrosamente la rubia de vestido rojo

-atentas – índico Suigintou – puede estar en cualquier lugar –

-posición de combate ¡rápido! – apuro la de azul a las otras tres, que rápidamente cambiaron sus ropas por las que habitualmente usaban

-no esperaba encontrar a mis hermanitas en el parque, ¿les ha gustado su paseo? – pregunto descaradamente una chica de ropas lavanda, un largo flequillo cubría el ojo donde estaba la rosa - ¿a que me veo genial? –

-te vez como payaso – ataco Suiseiseki notoriamente enojada

- seguramente igual que tu –

-¿a qué has venido? – pregunto Shinku sin rodeos

-como siempre al grano, solo vine a saludar y a probar mi nueva forma, ah si, también a aclararles algo, su estado es provisional, no piensen que toda la vida se quedaran así, solo es para ver quién es más fuerte, en caso de que mueran en su forma carnal, lo harán también como muñecas, lo inusual y especial de todo esto, es que su rosa mística se marchitara evitando que vuelvan a despertar, para que al final, la que quede de pie se gane el derecho de seguir viviendo como le plazca –

-eres una… -

-Suiseiseki – reprendió Shinku, la castaña entendió rápidamente el mensaje y solo observo enojada a la otra muñeca – vete –

-yo me tome la molestia de venir… ¿ahora me corres? –

-nadie te invito – dijo Suigintou

-vamos a jugar – dibujo una macabra sonrisa en su cara antes de atacar, un camino de cristales se iba abriendo paso precisamente a la única persona que nunca debía atacar frente a ellas

-JUN! – gritaron 3 muñecas asustadas, el muchacho solo observaba como todos los cristales iban directo a él, Barasuishou solo sonreía, toco el corazón de las muñecas.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Despues de mucho tiempo, traigo la continuación, perdón, no encontraba como seguirlo, pero ahora que encontré el camino de nuevo lo seguire, tratare de hacerlo semanal, si no, no se preocupen, siempre los seguire…**

**Saludos!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


End file.
